


A Tune

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Series: Pianism [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Short continuation of Pianism. More Fluff and little bit sexual.





	

Tezuka woke up to an empty bed. The space next to him has rather grown cold.

He heard a tingle of a note, lingering through the still air. It was barely audible.

Getting out of the bed, the stoic man quickly grabbed his pants, messily left on the floor, along with his underwear. Reaching out to the nearby chair, he noticed his white shirt no longer there.

 _His_ clothes though, still littered through the floor.

Tezuka took out a light red coloured jumper instead and put it on. The captain did not even bothered to zip it up before pulling the bedroom’s door opens. The sound of the piano got louder, invading his once quiet room. 

Walking down the wooden stair that creaked with every couple of step, he followed the soft melody to his family’s living room. A black, studio-typed piano now decorated the traditional room. The colour reflected the gloomy light that bleeds inside the room.

“Fuji.” He called out to the figure in a rather loose white shirt, his _missing_ white shirt.

“Hmm…” Hummed the light brown haired man, seated comfortably on the piano chair. Slender fingers were pressing the white and black keys softly.

Tezuka approached quietly. Music tingled around his ear. It was light and melancholy, full of warmth with a tint of sadness. Fuji was humming the lyric.

He took a seat, next to blue-eyed man, and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Tezuka’s back faced the piano.

Coming in closer, he kissed the soft brown hair. Fuji’s giggle lightly filled the room.

“This is new.” Said the prodigy. His slender fingers went across the keys easily, checking every note.

“Umm.” He nodded. “We got it last week. Used to belong to my grandmother." 

“So you’re selling your grandfather's house?”

“Yeah.” He replied. His hands still lingered on the crumpled white shirt.

Whispers of melody flew again from the old piano. It reminded Tezuka of his childhood - lying on the rough tatami while listening to his grandmother humming. The soft piano’s tune lingered through the air, just like today.

Slowly, the captain’s hand traced the smooth fabric, down to the end of the white shirt. He lingered slightly, feeling the shirt’s seam. The white stitching felt rough on his fingertips.

“Uhmm…” Fuji moaned softly when he slipped his hands inside, caressing the smooth texture.

“You’re cold.” He called out, noticing the drop in temperature.

“Just a little bit.”

The piano’s tune now started to slow down. Drawing long melody from a combination of notes. Slender fingers were hitting the keys carefully. Tezuka noticed Fuji’s blue eyes shimmering, filled with passion and concentration.

He brushed the light brown hair that covered the slender neck. Red marks were clearly visible, in contrast with the pale skin. He couldn’t resist kissing the same spot again, distracting the prodigy.

“Te-Tezuka…. Stop it.” Fuji called him out huskily, slightly pulling away.

But he couldn’t stop. He kept his arms firmed around the slender figure, holding Fuji in its position. As his fingertips went further, grazing the slightly cold skin, he noticed the lack of Fuji’s underwear.

Tezuka immediately whispered the prodigy’s name next to the exposed ear and watched its colour changed to bright pink. His fingers still lingered on the uncovered skin, now caressing the curved waist.

Heat rose inside him as he captured the red lips, further distracting the tantalizing man from the instrument.

Fuji tasted sweet as he, once again, explored the warm cavern.

“Bed.” Yelped the prodigy when they broke away from the kiss. 

With a slam on the piano, Fuji stood up and grabbed the captain’s hand.

“Now.”

A smile appeared on his face as the almost naked man dragged him away from the piano and back inside his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> And... they have sex.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm in the mood for something fluff XD.


End file.
